exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Elysea
Elysea is the name granted to an interpretation of Ellie Monty's existence. Story Born of Desperation Elysea is an Avatar of Ellie's despair and self-hatred, born when her ideas were at first rejected by the community around her, leaving to her seeking approval. In her despair, she created a story destroying her universe by the hands of Hemelinate. In a symbolical sense, this act of self-destructive hatred gave birth to the existence of Elysea herself. Elysea attempted to slowly gain influence, appearing in the dreams of Sunset as an original character which was created and injected in the Videogame Realm. There, she attempted to reconstruct Elysandre's cycle of the Recurring Triad by sacrificing Sunset, but her plans were thwarted by the actions of Starlight, causing her to seemingly die. To Silence the Myth When Ellie attempted to return to her world of Elysiana, the conceptual existence of Elysea interfered, drawing upon the power of the Tragoedia seed of Ophiuchus, and posing as Usha, Goddess of Evil. Manipulating events by using Bethylium, Elysea planned on absorbing the conceptual notion of "spectator" in order to gain the ultimate authority, as one truly acknowledged by the masses. Almost obtaining what she desired, Elysea partly merged with Pleroma in a world-altering ritual, but her merging was interrupted by the actions of Thalyssa Delyoro and Ellie herself; Elysea attempted to destroy them, denying Thalyssa's existence, but was defeated and almost faded away forever. A last contract between Thalyssa and Pleroma saved her however, leaving her weakened in Thalyssa's care. Appearance Elysea resembles Ellie in her first form : an ordinary-looking young girl with glasses, messy light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She can however easily shape-shift, becoming much more adult when in the Videogame Realm. Upon absorbing Pleroma, she becomes a black and white shell devoid of any facial features. Personality Elysea is a calm, cold and confident schemer at first side, tricking people into doing the dirty jobs for her while trying to accomplish rituals that would result in her being acknowledged by a major part of the world, due to the rejection and hatred inflicted upon Ellie. She is seldom cruel, except against Ellie herself, out of self-hatred, but instead as a harsh pragmatist, doing what she must for the 'greater good', mimicking Elysandre. As an embodiment of everything that is hated about Ellie and the desire to atone for this fundamental curse, she can be said to truly embody the World's Enemy in a Meta sense. Paradoxically, she constantly yearns for love while being forced to act as an embodiment of hate. This is perhaps why, when she breaks down, she shows a much more emotive side, similar to a wounded, heartbroken Ellie. Powers * Author Abilities: When it comes to Elysiana and its inhabitants, Elysea can manipulate and create them at will due to her role as a secondary Vessel of Elysandre. * Vessel of Truth: Upon absorbing Pleroma, Elysea gained immense powers, manifesting from her desire to be acknowledged by many. Storylines * Butterfly Effect IV : Bonds features her as an antagonist. * Quiescence of Myth also features her. Trivia * Elyseum is a place of eternal bliss in Greek Mythology - the inspiration for Elysandre, while being tied to Ellie's name. * Her theme song, as chosen by her creator, is The Poet and the Pendulum by Nightwish. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Videogame Realm Category:Avatar Category:Elysiana